


Strobe

by cqwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 with cq [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinktober, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqwrites/pseuds/cqwrites
Summary: "Tell me, Will. Have you ever pleasured another man?"
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2020 with cq [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Strobe

Flashing lights. A steady voice. His head is throbbing. The atmosphere feels thick and every movement seems like he’s wading upstream.

“Service me.”

He doesn’t realize that he’s closed his eyes until he hears the voice. He opens them, tries to blink the blurriness from the edges of his vision. Focus on the voice, try to process the words. The voice will guide him in and out of the haze like it always does.

Will puts the words together, understands what he’s compelled to do. He kneels without thinking about it. Raises his hands, undoes buttons and a zipper like an automaton. He takes a look at the erection jutting out in front of his face and he can’t remember if he’s done this before.

“Tell me, Will. Have you ever pleasured another man?”

Will shakes his head. He doesn’t think he has. He mustn’t have, because when the voice asks him a question, he cannot help but answer truthfully, even if he wants to lie. When the voice gives him a command, he obeys, even if he’d rather not. He squints up at the man before him, trying to match a face to the familiar voice.

With the next command, he thinks he hears amusement in the voice. “Open your mouth.”

Will’s jaw slackens and his lips part. A warm hand covers his shoulder for a moment. He leans into the touch but the hand pulls away. Instead, he feels something hot against his lips. Will grasps at fragmented thoughts but the fragments crumble into dust. When he’s able to string a few thoughts together, they feel foreign. He didn’t put them there, or at least he doesn’t remember putting them there.

While he’s trying to collect a cogent thought, his mouth is invaded and he chokes on his breath. He manages to even out his breathing, then tries to swallow. Is reminded there’s something in his mouth. He starts to suck. Is he being instructed? His ears are ringing and he’s shut his eyes again. There is only taste and scent, and those feel foreign, too.

Will knows that he must be being instructed somehow. His head and lips and tongue are all moving without his input. If he hears anything, if there’s anything to hear, it sounds like it’s being transmitted from underwater. He keeps going, starts to enjoy himself, wonders if he’s been instructed to enjoy himself. Vaguely registers that he’s hard.

He presses forward until the head of the cock hits the back of his throat. The voice returns, Will can hear it properly now; it’s somehow both commanding and coaxing him. He automatically obeys, taking the cock deep until his nose is pressed into the curls at the base. He swallows around the hard flesh in his throat, feels the cock throb against his tongue. His gag reflex kicks in and he pulls away coughing.

“Easy, Will.”

The voice is still here. Will is still in safe company. He feels slightly relieved.

“Keep going.”

Will opens his eyes again and examines the cock in front of him. Sizes it up, understands why he choked.

“Keep going, Will,” the voice repeats.

So Will keeps going. He takes the cock into his mouth again, down to the base. Doesn’t choke this time. He sucks until hears a hitch in the breathing above, keeps sucking as he’s instructed to swallow. It’s bitter, but he finds he doesn’t mind. He’s still hard.

After that, the world begins to blur again.

~

Will wakes up at home. No clue what time it is. His jaw aches.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first (and possibly last) fic for this fandom. I started watching the show recently and I gotta say, people aren't lying about how homoerotic it is lol. 
> 
> That's it for day six, hope you enjoyed. See you tomorrow!


End file.
